The Resurrection of Cecilianaphone
Chapter One It was a very cold, but sunny day, in the dead of winter. Gary was at his Northeastern Pennsylvania house, and couldn't find a replacement for Cindy. Gary was obviously wanting to retire Cindy, the old hag. Cindy was likely a fabulous tropical storm that performed a "Klaus" and got retired for no reason. Gary just didn't like the name Cindy whatsoever. Gary looked at the bottom of his computer screen, noticing that it was January 27, 2018. Why was this date so important? No one really knew, but that's okay. Just as Gary tried retiring Cindy, his doorbell rang. He didn't know if he should answer it or not, but he did anyways. Before he even opened the door, he noticed a woman outside the window. He went to open the door, and the woman said, "Cecilianaphone", and then handed him a great vogon salad. Gary had no clue what this meant, but he then realized that this was a sign for his replacement name for Cindy, after struggling to find a good name. Suddenly, he jumped onto Discord, and said, "Cindy will be replaced with Cecilianaphone xd". Unexpectedly, everyone began to type. The bottom read "Several people are typing...", but very anticlimactically, all just said "kek", "lol", or "sad". Gary began to eat his delicious vogon salad, who had been given to him by the random woman. Gary got back onto Discord, and noticed he had a DM from SM. "How odd.", Gary thought as he opened it up. SM: Garyblah, we need to talk about what just happened. Gary: yes kek SM: I don't think that was any random woman...and I don't think that was any random name. Gary: Wait, WHAT Gary: HOW DID YOU KNOW? SM: I know lots of fabulous things, but that's not the point. Silly Gary, Cecilianaphone is an ancient queen from the great World of Keglerton! She's been gone for thousands of years! :whistle: Chapter Two "Oh my gah!", Gary thought. He was absolutely frightened, almost left speechless. He just stared at his screen in amazement. SM: I'll go ahead and add Cooper to the group. (Cooper gets added) SM: Hey, Cooper. We have some interesting news. :whistle: Cooper: SM, I was listening to my classical music! What do you want? SM: Gary just encountered Cecilianaphone. The group chat goes silent, and remains that way for the rest of time...for now at least. The next day, January 28, Gary woke up to a package at his door. He was afraid to open it up, after the previous day's events. Inside was a Ceciliana-brand megaphone. He didn't know if this was coincidence or not. He opens up HHWD, and takes a picture of this. Of course, Bobby Nekaro just responds with, "KEK", as most other users do. This had become a living nightmare for Gary, but a great meme on HHW. Hype: OwO UB3R-B0T: What's this? TornadoGenius: kek cecilianaphone sad sadir laff kekirette xd so funny Users began to dramatically spam cecilianaphone everywhere, and Gary was afraid that another sign was to eventually come. That evening, while he was playing his great SBOX, released by the one and only StrawberryMaster, the doorbell rang again. Krispy Kreme had apparently began delivering to homes, and the delivery man asked, "Is this the home of Cecilianaphone the Great?" "No, but could you repeat the name again?", Gary replied. "I said, is this the home of Cecilianaphone the Great?" Gary slammed the door in fear. He had no clue what this had come to. Chapter Three Eventually, Gary had the guts to research the term "Cecilianaphone". He hit enter on his keyboard, and no results of any great leader showed up. Was this a lie? Immediately after, Gary received a DM from MoneyHurricane, also known as "MH". MH: Gary, Cecilianaphone is very real. Gary: Wha- MH: Cecilianaphone was a secret one-day, very powerful leader that ruled over HHW and Keglerton in 2013. I'm the only person who knew about this, but you now know too. This is a secret, and Cecilianaphone cannot be resurrected in full-form, or the entirety of HHW is at risk of falling apart. Gary then accidentally adds TG to the group, meaning to add SM: TG: henlo :whistle: MH: Oh, it's silly TG, the corn farmer! This was actually the right person I needed! My plan was to form a group, to try and defeat Cecilianaphone without ripping HHW apart. We shall be the 2025 hedleski boys. Chapter Four (We now fast forward to 2020, as Hype is thinking about stepping down as leader of HHW.) Hype sat down and thought to himself, "Why did I waste all of my time here? I could've gone to college, but meh, it's fine." Hype finally made the decision to announce that there would be an election for the next leader of HHW. The aforementioned Blobbeh Nekaro decided to challenge Hype for leadership, and on November 3, 2020, the election began, and every HHW member was encouraged to vote. A dramatic sequence of events began to occur in #administration on HHWD. The only person who didn't really care was Theggus because of backdoor cold fronts. As the election was coming to a close, investigations began because SM possibly rigged the election in Hype's favor! However, this was not the case. Hype won fairly in the election, and declared another election in 2024. (to be continued)